


Ally-A Saves the Day

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Adventures in Beacon Hills [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, IT'S FOR FUN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Ally, who I miss dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ally-A Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun and practice.

 

Join me on Tumblr! [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If you'd like to see more give me a holler, I'm up for suggestions.


End file.
